Bella's Truck
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: What it be like if in Twilight something really did happen to Bella's truck when Edward left to go hunting. Two-Shot. Story is better than the summery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my Christmas present to all of you guys who read my stories. This is a one-shot that I wanted to make a long time ago because I thought it would have been funny to have this happen in the story. A lot of the sayings are the same and everyone knows that I don't own Twilight because I would be in California livin' a good life instead of this boring town. Anyway, here is Bella's Truck!**

**Bella's POV:**

"I should have let you drive yourself today," Edward said.

I frowned. "Why?" I demanded.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch," he said.

"Oh," I blinked, both bewildered and disappointed. "That's okay, it's not that far of a walk."

He frowned at me, clearly a disapproving look though I didn't know what he was disapproving.

"I'm not going to make you walk home. we'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."

"I don't have my keys with me," I sighed sadly. "I really don't mind waling home." No, what I really minded was losing my time with him.

He shook his head. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition– unless you're afraid someone might steal it." He laughed, clearly amused by the thought.

"Alright," I agreed, pursing my lips. I was pretty sure my key was in the pocket of the jeans I wore on Wednesday in the laundry room. I couldn't see him finding the key even if he broke into my house/ Edward smirked at me, overconfident.

We continued our conversation for the rest of the lunch period. Though at the end of it, his sister came up to us. She seemed nice enough, a little weird but nice enough.

When Edward left with his sister to go hunting, I left to go to my biology class. I was sure I wouldn't be able to stand biology when Edward wasn't in it with me.

It turned out I was right. The class seemed to drag on throughout the hour. I never fell asleep in a class before, but I was really close to at that point.

When the bell finally rang, I ran for the door. I had one more class that I was scared to death of… and that might happen. Death. Gym. Why was that even a class?

Luckily, Mike wasn't too sour with me anymore and he offered to be my partner today. I quickly agreed knowing that no one else would offer that to me.

I quickly changed as the bell rang and went to find my car. I looked around the whole parking lot but I couldn't spot it anywhere. I couldn't even see it when I was one of the few left at school. I knew he wouldn't be able to find the key.

I quickly put both arms through my backpack straps and marched. I was fine walking home in the cold, but I wasn't fine walking in the rain when it's forty degrees and walking against the wind was like pulling against gravity. Hard but possible.

I was glad to see my house an hour later. But what I saw shocked me. My truck was no where to be seen!

"DAMN!" I growled and shouted. I usually don't use that language, but that was the only word I could think of at the moment. Someone stole my truck! Edward was going to pay for losing my baby. Maybe I could use my dad's baseball bat on his car or spray paint it green…

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I realized then that I was shivering badly. I quickly ran up the steps and into my house. "Achoo!"

I ran up to my room and changed. I put a blanket around my shoulders and walked down the stairs. There was no way I could make dinner while I was like this. I laid down on the couch until I heard my dad's cruiser pull up.

I got up to get the door, still sneezing and coughing, and opened it for my dad. He shot me a worried work.

I had to walk home in the downpour," I explained. "Someone stole my truck so I had no way to get home except the good old fashioned way."

He quickly pulled me into his cruiser and drove. "Dad? Where are we –cough– going?"

He gave me a stern look. "To the hospital. I think you might be getting pneumonia.

It turned out that he was right. They caught it fast so I should be able to get over it pretty fast. Dr. Cullen was the one who checked me.

"Dr. Cullen," I called out to him as he was about to leave.

He turned around to face me with a kind smile. "Yes?"

"Can you call Edward and tell him that I can't make it now?"

He nodded and agreed to call him as soon as he got to his office.

I was free to leave as long as I promised to stay warm. I quickly agreed, eager to leave that retched place. I was soon on my way home. That night wasn't the best night to be me. Charlie made me stay in bed the whole time with four covers on and the heaters turned up. He also made dinner for me, chicken noodle soup, and made me eat it in bed. He told me to go to sleep right away.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt cool, familiar hands on my face. I opened my eyes to meet the eyes of a worried Edward.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me. "Carlisle called me and explained everything so I can back. Though I have no clue how you got pneumonia. Would you care to explain?"

I turned my back to him and kept silent. "Bella?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Thanks," I said coldly. "I really appreciate you losing my truck."

"What?" he asked shocked. "I left it in the same spot my Volvo was in."

"I guess someone thought my truck was a fine truck and they decided to take it. I had to walk home in the cold, pouring rain," I explained angrily.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Here, I can get you another car. Maybe something quieter like an Audi…"

"Edward. I don't want a fancy car. I am going to ask my father to put a bolo out on my truck tomorrow. I loved my truck like you apparently love your Volvo." I started to turn my back on him again but he stopped me.

"I promise I will find your truck. I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to make you happy again."

And so he sealed his promise with our first kiss.

**A/N: So… how was it? I hope you all have a great Christmas. I thought that I would let all of you know that I am not going to be updating for a few weeks after the 3****rd**** because I have some important exams to take and I have to do great on them. Have a great day everyone. ~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry that I didn't update this … besides the first chapter. This story is a Two-Shot so … who's ready to see who stole her truck? I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Bella's POV:**

After the dance was over, everything went back to normal … well as normal as it ever would be for us. Edward and I were sitting at our table waiting for class to start. I asked Edward if he knew where my truck was yet, but he said he didn't have the slightest clue. I knew he thought I didn't believe him, because he explained that Alice wouldn't help him. He was pretty sure that she had a vision of who took it, but she said it would ruin all the fun if she told us who.

I heard Edward growl and looked up to see Mike staring at me. "Edward!" I hissed. "I thought I told you to stop listening to him."

He looked at me and muttered something so low that I only caught the words "should have known." He looked like he wanted to kick himself.

I was about to ask what it was when the teacher started class. I wish I could growl. Teachers have the worse timing!" We didn't get a chance to converse again though out the entire period, because we had to watch a video about cell reproduction and take notes on it to be handed in at the end of class. I swear he was trying to kill us.

Edward was quiet the whole time he walked me to gym. I was about to talk, but we reached the guy. He kissed my hand and walked away before I had a chance to speak. I could tell he was furious by the way he held his posture as he walked. I shook my head as I prepared myself for an hour of torture.

It wasn't as bad as I initially thought. I only got hit in the head twice and "accidentally" punched in the nose once. I walked towards Edward after gym was over to find him glaring at the girl who had punched me.

"Give it a break," I muttered as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car. He shifted his icy stare down to me.

"Give it a break? She hit my m― girl! How can I let that go?"

"Easy," I grumbled as he held my door open. "Don't think about it."

I heard him sigh as he got in the car. He actually dropped the subject. "Bella, I have a little … errand I have to run. I'll drop you off and be back later tonight. I'll tell you about it … but I suspect someone else will tell you before I get the chance."

"What?" I asked curiously.

He smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see. Nothing bad, I promise."

I pouted. That was so unfair! I guess Edward hated to see me pout because he leaned over quickly and pecked me on the lips. "Go on silly girl. The faster I leave, the faster I'll see you."

I quickly jumped out of the car causing him to laugh. I walked into my house, deciding that I would finish my homework and then start Charlie's dinner while I wait for Edward to return.

I sighed as I sat Charlie's dinner on the table. Edward still wasn't back. I finished all my homework and even Charlie's dinner. My dad was due home any minute. I guess Edward wouldn't be back till after Charlie was asleep.

I heard doors slam outside my house. I suspected that Charlie was home, though I couldn't be sure about who's other car door that was, and ran to get the door. Charlie _was_ home, but Edward was with him. I could see that Charlie was in a bad mood, but it was improving as he talked to Edward ― who apparently hitched a ride with Charlie to get here.

Charlie saw me and grimaced. Uh oh … what did I do?

"Hi, Dad," I mumbled. "Uh … Hello, Edward." I stared at him curiously.

"Bella," Charlie grumbled slightly. "I promised your _boyfriend _here that he could tell you the news … but I guess it can wait until tomorrow." He threw a half-annoyed, half-amused look at Edward. "Yeah … oh! He also asked if he could take you out tonight. I told him it's all up to you."

I stared at them both, shocked. Edward told Charlie that he was my BOYFRIEND! What the … did he _want _to give my dad a heart attack? What was going on? My dad was taking it so … calmly. But he was actually letting me go on a date with Edward Cullen. Did I ever mention I have the best father in the world?

"Uh, yeah. I would … uh … love to," I stuttered like an idiot. It was so hard to concentrate when Charlie was staring at me like that.

"'kay. Be back by eleven." He threw a warning glare at Edward. I guess it was in the job's description to intimidate the boyfriend.

"Dinner's on the table," I called to him as he trudged farther into the house. Thank God that I made his favorite food today!

I looked at Edward and then back down. "Uh … can you wait a second while I go … uh … change?"

"Oh, of course," he replied with a small smile.

I dashed up the stairs as fast as I dared and quickly changed. My dad said I had to be back at eleven. That was such a small amount of time! It was already eight-thirty! Charlie was late for some odd reason…

I pulled on Edward's favorite top on me, a deep blue one-shoulder top that he said looked lovely with my skin, and some dark skinny jeans. I put in some black earrings and grabbed my only pair of ballet flats as I ran out the door.*

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "You look beautiful," he whispered softly making me blush. I never had the chance to ask him what was wrong with Charlie. He kept questioning me about my life, giving me complements, and telling me trivial things about himself.

I fell asleep quickly that night; the thoughts that Edward was keeping something from me momentarily vanished as I replayed my date with Edward over and over for the whole night.

I woke up late the next morning, Charlie already gone to work. I hurried to get dressed and ready to go. I suddenly froze when I heard the thundering noise of a car engine… My truck! I ran out the door ― feeling so happy that I was already dressed.

"No way!" I half gasped, half screamed. Edward was beaming at me as he drove it up the road.

"Your car is extremely slow," he commented as he got out. I ignored that jab and ran up to him, throwing myself onto him. I know, not the smartest thing to do, but, hey, my vampire boyfriend got my beloved truck back. "Oh my God!" I gasped. "Where… Who had it?!"

He smiled slightly. "I would like to tell you that Newton is spending the rest of the week with your father." He winked at me.

I was in a foul mood the rest of the day. Edward smiled every time he looked at my face, which was often. I caught him mumbling more than once under his breath, "the newt got what he deserved."

Edward apparently heard in Mikes thoughts that he took my truck. I asked him why and the answer crept me out. To say it in a nice, undisturbing way, he was obsessed with me … like "OMG there's a celebrity! Let me steal her stuff," kind of way. I shook my head. I was so glad that I wasn't the mind reader, but my boyfriend was.

THE END

*** Outfit link is on my profile/facebook page (actual picture (not link) is on facebook). **


End file.
